With Out You
by Stray Angel1
Summary: This is a story about young Kagome and all the things that go wrong in her life. Rating for later use. Kagome and ?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been on in a very long time. I know I have not finished Falling Into Darkness, but some day I will.

I decided to start something else because Im not really in the mood to fix any of my other stories right now. Anyway I hope you like it.

With Out You

The day was growing late as the long raven haired girl reentered a place she had long awaited to return too. It was well known as a place of horrors, but to her it was a passage to another time and place. It was the well house. Getting out of the well, the girl had a sad look upon her lovely face. It was what often made her return home.

Moving closer to the stairs that led right up to the doorway, she slowly made her way up. It seem to take for ever to reach the top, but yet it was only a few short minuets. When the young girl finely made it to the door she could hear voices on the other side. Not recognizing any of them she waited.

"Over here! Theirs someone over here!"she hear someone cry.

Another said, "It's a boy and his mother."

The young girl couldn't be leave what she was hearing. Was it her young brother and mother? What had happened? What was going on? As these and many more thoughts rushed though the young girls mind she was to fearful to open the door and find out. She could only sit there and listen to what was going on.

There was silence until she then heard "The mothers dead, but the boy might have a chance."

"No!" was all the young girl could get out. That one word. 'Is this my family?'

Sounds of people running and old squeaky wheels on the hard sandy walkways, leading away and to the house of Kagome Higurashi and her family.

Running out after the sounds Kagome tried to ketch up, but failed. The ambulance was all ready on its way off to a hospital. Leaving behind her mother, some men and Kagome.

"Miss?"one of the strange men said.

"..."

"My name is Chris and I work with the police department. May I ask who you are?"

Kagome looked over her solder to see a young man around the age of twenty-five. He had some what of shot hair, witch was the color brown and was warring a long black jacket. It was like something you would see in a cop movie.

"Kagome." she managed to get out with out bursting into tears. This is not something she wanted to come home to. Not today. Not ever.

"Kagome is it. You're the daughter to this family, right?"

Kagome gave no answer.

"What were you doing in that hut over there?" Chris decided to change the subject for a while.

'What do I say. I was coming back from old day Japan. No.' "I... I was.. hiding."

"What were you hiding form?"

"I don't know.."Kagome was getting nervus she did know what to say.

Chris still trying to get what happened out of Kagome, didn't see what had been there all along; hiding in a tree were two bright red orbs staring out at the young Kagome.

'Now you will know how it feels to lose everything Kagome. I will take away everything.' thought the red eye shadowy figure. 'I will make sure of this.'

What do you think? This is just the beginning, but there is much more to come.

Please R & R

Amanda


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one. Thanks fluffyearedinulvr for the review, but you will  
find out why his name it Chris. There is a little story on him in here.

With Out You  
Chapter 1

The day was getting late as our young half demon was waiting for the young  
cheerful girl he had missed for so long, but there was still no sign of  
her. She -was supposed to return hours ago.

"Why are you never here when you say your going to be Kagome. It's the  
fourth day. The day you said you'd come back." Inuyasha said to no one in  
particular.

Inuyasha stood in silence thinking to himself.

"Inuyasha what are you doing by the well again for the tenth time  
today?" asked the young kit as Inuyasha jumped in surprise.

Regaining his composure Inuyasha looked at the little kit with a death  
glare. "Feh, what's that supposed to mean, twerp?"

'If looks could kill.' "Oh, nothing." Shippo stated with a large smile  
across his face.

Shippo had grown over the time that he had spent with Kagome and Inuyasha.  
He now seemed to be the age of thirteen instead of the age of five. His  
hair had grown longer, which Kagome soon planed to cut, but his eyes

were still as big and bright as ever.

They sat there waiting a little longer for their young friend. They wanted  
her to suddenly appear within the purple and pink light with a large smile  
upon her face. Neither ever came.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it twerp?"

"Lets go get Kagome. I have a strange feeling something is just not  
right." said the worried Shippo.  
"You too. I've had that feeling ever since she left. You think something's  
wrong?"

"Yep. Kagome is never this late. Unless...."

"Unless what?" Inuyasha asked with a worried look upon his face.

"Well.. remember when Kagome's grandfather died. She didn't come back to  
us when she told us she would. It was four days after it happened when she  
finally did."

"Yeah I remember."

Inuyasha looked down at his hands. 'You didn't even want to come back when  
that had happened. What if something worse...'

"Shippo go back to Miroku and Sango and tell them that Im going to find  
Kagome. You stay with them." Inuyasha said before he jumped into the old  
well that led to modern day Japan.

When the bright lights vanished into the darkness of the lonely well,  
Inuyasha, with great strength, leaped out, ran up the well house stairs  
and out of the already open doors. All Inuyasha could smell was the mixed  
scent of fear, death and tons of blood.

"What has happened here?" Fear ran up and down Inuyasha's spine. He was in  
shock. Not listening to the voice within that was telling him 'Its not  
Kagome!' He did not hear it though. It was as if he didn't want to.

Silence was all that could be heard around the old temple Kagome called  
home. No sound of her long lost grandfathers yelling about some demons,  
wards not working right, or that Kagome should stay home for a change.  
There was no laughter form Kagome, her mother or little brother. Not the  
sound of people talking among themselves or praying. It was as if  
everything around the area was dead.

It was sickening not to smell the once pleasing scents that came form this  
once happy place. The lovely smells of all the good foods Kagome's mother  
used to cook and Kagome, her scent was missing from this lonely place she  
once called home. All were gone covered by the vile smell of dried up  
blood, fear, and death.  
"What could have happened?"

Working his way over to a red stained area on the walk way leading to the  
house, the smell of death was becoming stronger the closer he got to it.  
It was blood. Inuyasha could not only tell by the way it smelt, but by the  
way it looked.

'Thank god its not Kagome's. Who's is this?'

To intent on finding out who's blood was in front of him, Inuyasha didn't  
hear the foot steps getting closer. Until it was too late. A cold  
substance was placed on the back of Inuyasha's head. It was a type of  
metal.

"Who are you." said a mans voice form behind Inuyasha.

"What's it to you"

"I work with the police department. I would like to know what your doing  
here. This is a crime scene."

"I'm looking for someone. She lives here, but it seems she is not here."  
Inuyasha said with out moving.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Why should I tell you? What reason could you give me?"

The man didn't say anything. But still held the gun to Inuyasha's head.

"I'll be on my way then." Inuyasha was about to get up and leave, but the  
man wouldn't let him go.

"No you will be coming back with me. If you resist then I will have to  
place you under arrest."

Inuyasha decided to do what he was told. He didn't know much about  
Kagome's time but thought it best just to go along with this man.

'Who is this kid? What is he doing here looking for someone? Why is he  
dressed like that?' The cop thought to him self as he walked be hind  
Inuyasha with the gun held to his back. 'I guess I will just have  
to find out.'  
They both walked down the long stairway to the temple. With each step  
Inuyasha couldn't help but become more and more worried. He didn't know  
were Kagome was or what had happened. He wanted to find out and he had a  
strange suspicion that the man behind him knew something he didn't. When  
the finely got to the end of the stairs there was a cop car waiting. "Get  
in."

Inuyasha got in with out a fuss. He had grown custom to getting into  
strange things in this time. He once rode in the back seat of the car  
Kagome's mother owned, but she wasn't the one who was going to be driving  
it was Kagome and she had just started to learn and boy was that hell.

The man got into the drivers side and was about to drive off when he  
turned and looked at Inuyasha and said, "My names Chris. What's yours?"

"Inuyasha."

With that they drove off.

I know really sappy, but hey work with it. I liked the beginning of this chapter, but after the first page I think it started to get really bad. Oh well..... Any way please R&R! THANKS!


End file.
